Medical devices may be implanted or placed in live beings, such as human patients, for a variety of medical reasons. In many cases the medical device will not function optimally if it does not include anti-thrombogenic, i.e., anti-clotting, properties. Accordingly, a device that includes anti-thrombogenic properties will provide beneficial medical functionality.